Vigliaccheria Inconsolabile
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: SPOILERS DE CREPÚSCULO/ONE-SHOT--EDWARD/JASPER Mesmo que se apaixonar por uma humana seja uma poesia inigualável, o desgaste torna isso quase insuportável e Edward se vê obrigado a ter momentos em que ele não tenha que se controlar.


**Título:** Vigliaccheria Inconsolabile**  
Autora:** Isadora Vilardo (Jimmy)**  
Ship:** Edward Cullen/Jasper Cullen**  
Fandom:** Twilight**  
Gênero:** One-Shot/Slash/Drama/Romance**  
Censura:** G**  
Terminada:** Sim**  
Capítulos:** Um**  
Beta-reader: **James B. W.**  
Sinopse****:** Mesmo que se apaixonar por uma humana seja uma poesia inigualável, o desgaste torna isso quase insuportável e Edward se vê obrigado a ter momentos em que ele não tenha que se controlar.**  
Disclaimer/Claimer: **Com essa onda de _fangirls_ pipocando pelo mundo, ai de mim de declarar posse sobre qualquer Cullen. Stephenie Meyer os criou e obrigada Senhor por isso!**  
N/A: **_Spoilers_ eu acho que só de Crepúsculo, o primeiro e único livro publicado no Brasil da série. Mas nada sobre a história de Bella e Edward, tirando o fato de que eles ficam, obviamente, juntos.**  
N/A²:** _Vigliaccheria Inconsolabile _significa _Covardia Inconsolável_ em Italiano. Apesar de eu não estar totalmente certa disso, grr.

-x-x-x-x-

**Vigliaccheria Inconsolabile**

Há essa coisa que você deve saber sobre vampiros. São como bruxos, eu diria se já houvesse encontrado um por aí. Entretanto, o maior contato que tive com essa espécie fora quando Bella obrigou-me a ver todos os filmes da série da JK. De qualquer forma, o que eu estou dizendo é que nem todo vampiro é bom. Como sempre, na vida nós temos todas as escolhas possíveis – excedendo-se a de ser ou não uma sanguessuga.

É incrível, porém, como é difícil ser bom com todos esses instintos. Além de sermos privilegiados com a velocidade e a força, atraímos nossa presa. Tudo em nós grita para que ela se aproxime e se perca em nós. Então, o quão difícil você supõe que seja lutar contra o nosso próprio desejo, se até mesmo a presa acaba por implorar pela morte?

Carlisle – meu criador – diz-me sempre que, não importa o quão a _existência _seja dura para nós, conseguiremos superar nosso próprio demônio interior e iremos ser perdoados diante de vosso Pai. Eu não acredito nisso. Carlisle não sabe o quão errado eu sou em tudo isso; quanto de sangue no meu primeiro ano de vida – o mais doloroso para todos nós – tocou meus lábios. Ele não faz idéia do quão mau eu fui, e mesmo que meus olhos tenham estado em um preto sanguíneo etéreo quando eu voltei, ele jamais poderia saber. Ele jamais imaginaria. Eu não acredito em um perdão, embora reze por ele todas as noites, apenas porque não acredito na existência de um demônio interior. Os demônios somos nós, somos todos filhos do diabo, e mesmo que nos neguemos a partilhar sua vida imunda, ainda sim seremos podres pelo que fizemos. Eternamente.

Entretanto, esse desejo de sangue, apesar de ser o que mais me condena às chamas do inferno, não vai ser a única coisa que vai me arrastar para lá. E nem muito menos é o maior desejo e culpa com o qual eu convivo. Pode soar um tanto quanto terrível e medonho que a minha culpa por desejar Jasper seja maior do que a minha culpa pelas mortes que causei. Pode soar insano; inaceitável. Eu, entretanto, não peço por compreensão ou aceitação. Eu peço apenas por uma forma de confissão, uma forma de drenar toda essa loucura que tem habitado a minha mente, todo esse medo terrível que consome minhas entranhas e corre livre pelas minhas veias saudosas de sangue.

Seria mentira se eu negasse meu amor por Bella. Não digo carinho, afinidade ou _paixão_. Meu amor e devoção por Isabella são reais, fortes e tão firmes que fazem com que eu arrisque sua própria vida com a minha presença. Contudo, é desgastante e doloroso demais pensar o tempo todo o quão letal eu sou para ela. Ser cuidadoso a cada segundo, encolhendo-me dentro de mim mesmo, escondendo a minha força. Ainda são as escolhas, e eu as fiz. Estou certo de que só preciso de todo esse controle por minha única culpa. Entretanto, assumir que partiu de mim essa decisão, não a torna menos incômoda quando tudo em mim passa ser somente controle. Sem sangue humano, sem força vampiresca. Seria mais fácil se meu coração, como o dela, disparasse aos nossos toques. Mas o meu está adormecido, não há sangue em mim para bombear.

Nós, vegetarianos, vivemos em colônias. Além da de Carlisle, porém, eu só conheço uma outra, ainda mais ao norte. É realmente difícil para aqueles que não fazem a nossa escolha, viver com tantos vampiros em uma mesma região sem levantar suspeitas. Para nós é quase fácil, porém. Isto porque há essa outra coisa que você deveria saber. Não todos nós – e eu não tenho certeza se é a maioria – carregamos conosco uma espécie de poder. Uma característica, apenas. A mais inexata é a de Alice – minha outra irmã e a prometida de Jasper –, pois muda conforme nossas decisões. Ela vê o futuro, o que ainda não ocorreu. E eu não faço idéia como alguém poderia esconder algo dela. Talvez, por isso, ela não esteja me olhando nos olhos há alguns anos. E aí está outra coisa dolorosa para mim: a raiva de Alice.

Não tão diferente dela, a mim também são proibidos segredos. Eu ouço pensamentos – e de uma forma estranha, não os de Bella – de todos à minha volta. Cada mísera frase que passa pela mente dos seres, passa pela minha também.

Por isso Jasper é tão importante. Com todos nós expostos dessa forma, é bom que tenhamos um controlador de emoções por perto. Nem sempre, e principalmente quando ainda éramos desconhecidos um ao outro, é fácil lidar com as pessoas que sabem tudo sobre nós. E, apesar de sabermos reconhecer quando Jasper está agindo – quando essa onda de calma ou fúria nos passa pelo corpo – e impossível se enfurecer com ele, se ele não quiser.

Há também Rosalie, com sua beleza inigualável – é quase um absurdo que permitamos a ela sair nas ruas – e Emmett, sendo este prometido dela, forte como o próprio aço. Os dois, todavia, não poderiam saber de nada, e mesmo que eu soubesse que, de vez em quando, um pensamento sobre isso passava rapidamente à mente deles – e também na mesma velocidade era esquecido – eles nunca cogitariam isso como uma hipótese para a raiva de Alice.

Estava sentado no piano, analisando as teclas sem tocá-las. Criava a melodia em minha mente, tentando ignorar todos os pensamentos das pessoas da casa, e os meus próprios. Deixava que a música fluísse. Isabella havia me ligado há pouco, e eu iria vê-la em três horas. Mas eu não tinha vontade de ir. Eu não tinha vontade de me mexer mais do que meus dedos alisando as teclas. Suspirei.

Ouvi a mente de Esme – minha mãe –, enquanto ela descia as escadas, próxima demais de mim para que eu pudesse evitá-la, e também, como se falasse comigo.

- Certo – eu pronunciei em resposta à frase não dita. – Eu irei ver Bella esta noite, não vou dormir em casa.

"_Você pode vir, nós voltaremos hoje" _ouvi sua voz doce ecoando, sem vir de sua boca exatamente.

- Não, eu estarei bem.

"_Jasper vai ficar também" _suponho que ela não saiba o efeito que essa frase tem em mim, o medo e o calafrio que se espalharam pelo meu corpo.

Mas, antes mesmo que minha mente pudesse fluir, eu estava ouvindo Alice e sentindo a dor disso. Ela também descia as escadas, mas não falava comigo. Era difícil ignorar, porém, quando alguém está gritando em sua própria mente. Eu apertei a madeira escura e lisa do instrumento, satisfeito por não ter apertado as teclas, e senti que ela começaria a ceder em pouco tempo. E eu não queria outro móvel na casa com as marcas de meus dedos.

"_Você não faz idéia do quanto eu o odeio por isso" _era o que ela repetia, batendo os pés nos degraus com força desnecessária, enquanto descia.

Olhou para mim e deixou que sua face de anjo se abrisse num sorriso raivoso, quase como um rosnado silenciado, e eu abaixei os olhos. Aí então, ela falou comigo em sua mente.

"_Vai acontecer. Você não está se esforçando para evitar. Vai acontecer.. De novo"_ disse, mas eu não proferi nada.

Que acontecesse. Eu não me esforçava, e não por falta de vontade. Eu não conseguia. Havia sim, um predador ainda mais forte que nós, e estava ali: a chance de eu e Jasper ficarmos sozinhos.

Virei novamente para o piano, a tempo de ouvir as despedidas dos outros que desceram sem ter que encará-los, e ergui minha mão como um aceno. O órgão morto em meu peito se retorceu, começando a dor que já era minha conhecida, e eu senti todo meu corpo romper em culpa. Eu não queria sentir aquilo, pois quando Jasper descesse, ele saberia. E eu não queria que ele soubesse o quão influente ele era para mim. Não queria que ele soubesse nem metade das coisas que eu sentia. Contudo, antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir os olhos e encarar o piano, ouvi a voz doce de sua mente divagar sobre mim.

E eu pensei o quão doloroso fora para Alice ver o que estava porvir.

Eu ouvi o pano do sofá se arrastar sob seu _jeans, _adaptando-se ao formato de seu corpo leve. E eu tremi, enquanto tentava parecer convincente na minha concentração com o piano, apenas para que ele não sentisse a minha dor. Mas era tarde, eu sabia. E eu estava esperando pela pergunta, ele dizendo ou pensando.

"_Venha para cá" _ele não pediu para mim. Ele apenas pediu, ao relento, que eu me aproximasse, e o fato de eu ter escutado era apenas o resultado do que nós éramos.

Eu alisei as teclas uma última vez, tentando fortalecer minhas pernas para ficar de pé e suspirei. Eu murmurei com o meu coração um pedido de desculpas à minha irmã, e eu signifiquei isso. Eu era o culpado, sim, e eu implorava pelo perdão, porque conforme meus músculos tencionavam deixando que eu me posicionasse ereto, o futuro se tornava mais claro na mente dela – mesmo que ela estivesse distante – e eu podia ouvir seu coração gritando em minhas mãos.

Sentei-me à sua frente, em uma poltrona de couro claro, e encarei seus olhos claros pela falta de sangue humano. E então, começou. Eu senti cada célula do meu corpo dar um solavanco em mim, e senti aquela sensação se espalhar. Jasper não me acalmava ou me enfurecia. Ele me tornava desejoso. Ele estava fazendo com que cada parte da minha existência ansiasse por ele com tanto desespero que, por um momento, eu deixei que até mesmo meu nome me faltasse a mente.

- Pare. – eu pedi quando meus olhos se fecharam e eu queimei em excitação. – Pare.

Eu não vi se seu rosto formou alguma expressão desapontada. Todavia, levou um tempo até que meu corpo parasse de arder com tanta veemência, e mesmo convencido de que Jasper havia parado de se erguer sobre mim com seu espectro controlador, eu continuei a desejá-lo com bastante força por algum tempo.

- Por que você faz isso? – proferi. – Ela está doente por nossa culpa.

Um gemido saiu de seus lábios e ele se remexeu inquieto, tentando adormecer a fera que vivia dentro de si.

- Escute, Edward. – ele deixou que sua voz soasse pela primeira vez no aposento. – Ela é tão sua irmã quanto minha. E mais do que irmã, ela é minha esposa. O quão culpado você acha que eu me sinto por maltratá-la dessa forma?

Eu bufei. Ele me controlava do mesmo modo. Ele se achava culpado, mas me fazia desejá-lo ainda mais do que eu fazia espontaneamente. Senti meu punho se fechar e me ergui, ficando de pé tão depressa quanto fui para trás da poltrona. Meus dedos apertaram a maciez do couro para dar apoio ao meu corpo completamente cambaleante em fúria.

- Você acha que eu tenho escolha! – Jasper bufou, pondo-se de pé e virando de costas para mim – Você acha que eu controlo, não é? Eu não tenho esse poder, Edward. Quando eu desejo que você me deseje, então você o faz. Não é como se eu pudesse escolher. Você não sabe nem o que os meus sentimentos fazem com os de vocês, quanto mais o que os de vocês fazem comigo! – praguejou no ar. – E você também não me dá tantas escolhas.

Eu sabia que não era mentira, pois ninguém consegue enganar sua própria mente, e eu sabia que estava na hora de acalmar a mim mesmo. Mas a fúria que emanava do corpo de Jasper também me deixava fora de controle, e era difícil demais compreender as duas mentes. Eu respirei, tentando forçar meu corpo a ignorar os impulsos de meu irmão. Eu não queria sair de controle, mas meu silêncio estava o mandando para um desespero ainda maior. Sua mente, tão como a minha, vagava por todos os motivos pelos quais devíamos odiar a nós mesmos. Todas as razões pelas quais isso nos levaria ao inferno. Todas as pessoas que estávamos traindo e quebrando. Meu peito doía, em fúria e tristeza, tão como o dele. E, irrevogavelmente, nós sentíamos tudo em dobro.

Então, sua mente parou naquele rosto. No rosto de Bella. Ele via em sua mente seu rosto triste e doído, e a imagem da _minha _Bella se desfazendo em lágrimas gélidas ardeu até no homem que eu não era. Eu me segurei com tanta força no couro, que ele rasgou com um ruído, e minhas pernas se enrijeceram, fazendo com que meus músculos tremessem tamanho o esforço que eu fazia para contraí-los. Eu sabia que minhas costas estavam como um arco e que, se eu tivesse um coração funcional, ele estaria disparando para o ódio profundo. Aquela imagem também na minha mente tinha o dobro da força que ela tinha sozinha, e se fosse possível que eu morresse mil vezes, era isso que estava acontecendo. Um barulho como uma serpente se erguendo para o ataque soou quando eu fiz com que minhas presas crescessem. Eu estava como um leão pronto para o bote, e um rugido serpenteal soou no aposento.

Talvez aí, e agradeço por isso, Jasper tenha percebido o estágio de descontrole que havíamos chegado. E eu senti como se lentamente eu estivesse sendo acalmado. Meu corpo, embora antes não chegasse a ter ficado tão quente, esfriava e eu voltava a ser a pedra de gelo que sempre fora.

- Esqueça. – ele disse alto, e eu suspirei deixando que a moleza de meus sentimentos levasse meu corpo.

Voltei a dar à volta na poltrona, sentando e encarando o teto, enquanto desejava estar cansado o suficiente para poder parar de pensar coerentemente. Mas a mente de Jasper não deixava a minha descansar e eu a ouvia vagar pelo vale das sombras enquanto me prendia ao máximo à sensação de calma que ele enviara para mim.

- Eu sinto muito que tenha que ser assim. – ele aproximou-se de mim com passes tão leves que se eu fosse humano, não saberia. – Deves saber, contudo, que eu sou mais pragmático. Você sabe onde acabaremos, então, vou adiantar as coisas. Você tem um horário a cumprir.

Eu não disse nada. Meu corpo calmo passou a emergir no desejo quando seu rosto chegou ao meu campo de visão. Ele se sentou no braço da poltrona e tocou minha face com dedos leves, suspirando levemente. E o seu desejo passou para mim, assim como o meu para ele, e ambos os corpos se curvaram à força dupla de um crime sem perdão, apenas para deixar que nossas bocas se juntassem em um beijo tênue e sujo.

"_Deixe o humano para trás" _ele proferiu em sua mente, enquanto fazia meu corpo atingir um grau de dormência enlouquecedor _"Deixe o humano dela para trás e venha até mim como o monstro que é"._

E era como me sentir novamente livre. Como mergulhar em um mar de mim mesmo, porque eu não precisava me importar com o quanto vigoroso eu estava sendo em Jasper, em beijar, em tocar. Eu não precisava me _importar_. E eu me via livre do peso das escolhas porque aí já não havia uma.

Era quente e reconfortante sentir tudo que ele estava sentindo, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia tudo que ele estava pensando. Unir-me a ele, como se nós dois fôssemos um só. E mesmo que dali pingasse o sangue de Bella, de seu coração partido, e nossos gemidos tímidos fossem apenas um retrato do choro de Alice; mesmo que ali de nós estivesse escorrendo todo o terror do pecado que nossas almas cometiam, nós éramos um só, e não havia espaço ali para a culpa. Não agora.

E nem mesmo quando nos afastamos o mínimo para desnudarmos e deixarmos que nossos corpos frios, como a noite que ecoava lá fora, se tocassem em um desejo duplo; nem aí, quando a distância entre nós foi permitida, havia espaço para algo além de nós. Pois, fora de nós a culpa podia retorcer-se e esperar até que nós a vestíssemos novamente, mas, agora, os sentimentos cúmplices que ecoam em nós são etéreos demais para serem abalados.

**Das Ende.**


End file.
